reddits_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sad King
King Remus was the last king of Ardinal before its fall. He is known as the "Sad King". Appearance Remus Kuradel had a frizzy white mane encircling his face, which grew out of control during the last years of his reign. He was of above average height (6 foot 4 inches) and slightly below average weight. He was physical frail and relied on his servants to perform tasks for him. Due to his contraction of vampire's stomach early into his life his skin was coldly pale and he seemed empty. His fingernails were overgrown to the point he would cut himself with them and a majority of his teeth were missing, which is the reason why he never smiled. Personality In his childhood Remus was a very bright and inspiring figure, full of energy and zest. Until he contracted vampire's stomach at age fourteen alongside his brother. While his brother died Remus survived due to the use of abyssal magic. Following this Remus became empty and unable to do the simplest of things. He would avoid others to the point he was have a panic attack if introduced to someone new. He was incredibly frightened of the world around him and only interested in his throne room. Background Remus Kuradel was born to the century long line of kings of Ardinal. His older brother Lupus was heir to the throne and thus Remus never received the training to become king. While playing in the fields surrounding his castle with his brother a strange man approached them and began to chant mantras. Frightened to boys fled but the couldn't escape the spell being cast. The strange man had transferred the disease vampire's stomach from himself to the boys. His brother Lupus died at age seventeen and left Remus to inherit the throne. To remove the vampire's stomach from Remus his father Roman bought the assistance of a giant from the northern plains. This giant claimed to be able to cure the vampire's stomach but at a price. The price was that the king be publicly hanged for his war crimes during the Somara Occupation. Reluctantly the king agreed to save his heir. With his family dead Remus became king and receded into a deep shame. The kingdom of Ardinal was shrink and collapse during his reign, going from the most advanced and prestigious society of its time to a mere city state that couldn't sustain itself. Remus lived to age eighty eight and died on his throne surrounded by no one. With the doors to the throne room locked due to Remus' paranoia no one realized he had died for three days. When his body was found his court rejoiced, having no longer to serve the Sad King. The ruins of Ardinal remain today, spread far and wide across the east. Legend even has it if you put your ear to the throne room door you can hear the Sad King whimpering, asking for his family. Category:Characters Category:Kings